Oftentimes, output of a computer system or sensor is difficult for a user to fully comprehend. For example, a sensor can be configured to continuously output values; however, one who is not familiar with the operation of the sensor may not be able to obtain any meaning from values output thereby. In an example, a carbon monoxide detector may be positioned in a home, and can output values that are indicative of levels of carbon monoxide in proximity to the sensor. A lay user, however, may not comprehend the meaning of such carbon monoxide values (e.g., unless an alarm is triggered). For example, without more information or education regarding carbon monoxide levels, the user may be unable to ascertain whether she should be alarmed, whether a particular action should be undertaken to attempt to remedy a potential carbon monoxide issue, etc.